Intoxicated
by littlelostfox
Summary: Cameron and Chase have a night of drug induced sex that ends up leading to something more.


A/N: Okay so I know that Chase and Cameron are together more in the latest season but I really liked this one scene and wanted to expand on it. I'm sort of making this up as I go so I don't know how long this story is gonna end up being or even how much of a plot will actually be involved.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to House, though I wish I did but who doesn't? I also don't own the quotes from episode 2.07 or any other quotes I might include either on purpose or by accident.

**Chapter One**

**HUNTING**

"Glad you changed your mind about that drink." Chase stated when Cameron opened the door to her apartment. He came in just far enough for her to close the door behind him. "You should get changed, there's this new place on campus that looks…" Suddenly he found himself pinned to the wall of her apartment right next to the door with her lips against him. When she pulled away far enough for him to speak he did so. "Are you high?"

"Uh-huh." She answered just loud enough for him to hear her.

He managed to get a glimpse over her shoulder at the table where the rest of the meth she'd gotten from the lab before she was attempting to claim his lips again. "I thought the lab disposed of the drugs." He murmured.

"Not all of it." She answered, unbuttoning his blue shirt as she walked backwards, taking him with her. Their lips were never more than an inch apart. She managed to get his shirt halfway unbuttoned while they made-out before he pulled away from her.

"Slow down." He said, looking into her eyes searchingly. A slightly concerned expression came to his face when he realized her pupils were dilated. "Your not…"

She cut him off as she pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. "Come on, Chase, don't turn into a good guy on me now." She looked up at him. He looked back at her for a moment before kissing her.

They made out all the way to the bedroom, pulling away from each other only long enough for Chase to get Cameron's shirt off. Cameron fell back onto the bed with Chase on top of her, her hands tangled in his hair as the make-out session continued.

Chase moved down slightly to start kissing her neck, leaving small hickeys in the more sensitive spots and causing quiet moans to escape her lips. She kept her hand tangled in his hair as he moved even further down to kiss the exposed flesh of her chest. At a slight movement of his hand she arched up just enough for him to reach behind her and unclasp her bra, quickly removing the unwanted article of clothing. Chase suckled on one nipple while he pinched and teased the other into a tight nob. He traded his administrations to the opposite breast as he listened to Cameron's wanton moans. She arched up to him more, desperate for his touch now.

Chase's free hand moved down to slip into her sweatpants and started to tease her through her underwear. She whimpered in need when he paused in surprise. Finding out that Cameron wore a thong as underwear had caught him off guard. He smirked a little to himself before taking her pants and thong off.  
"Why'd you—" Cameron gasped, her hands knotting tighter in Chase's blonde hair as he started teasing her clit with his mouth. He continued to blow, lick and nip lightly at her clit as he slipped a finger into her entrance, enjoying her body as it melted against his.

"Chase…" She managed between moans and pants, pulling his attention away from her pussy for a moment. She quickly took advantage of that and pulled him up for a passionate kiss, flipping them so that she was straddling his waist. She kept kissing him as her hands moved down to quickly remove his pants and boxers. Without giving Chase a chance to stop her she slid his dick into her. She pulled her lips from his and slowly started to roll her hips, moaning quietly as she did so.

Chase watched her, his hands resting on her hips, for a minute before desperately needing things to speed up. He flipped them back over so that she was beneath him again as he started to move in and out of her. The longer he listened to her moans the faster and harder he found himself screwing her.

It didn't take long for the two of them to come together. Chase rolled off of her before he could collapse on top of her. "God Cameron…If I'd known…" She silenced him with a kiss as she slipped back on top of him, straddling him yet again. She kept kissing him as she started to fondle him. He grabbed her hand, stopping her as he pulled his lips from hers. "Allison, we have to work in a few hours." He whispered, trying to fight back against the desire to continue having sex with her.

"So? We could always call in." She answered before claiming his lips again.

The make-out session lasted a couple minutes before Chase managed to pull himself away from her again. "We can't call in, we have a patient." Before she could object again he pulled her tight to him, tucking her head under his chin and did his best to get her to sleep.

A/N: Short chapter I know but this is the perfect stopping point, especially since I know exactly how I plan to continue on. Believe it or not I actually do have a plot for this story so it should end up more than long enough.


End file.
